


Осенью позднее.

by Evkaliptz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evkaliptz/pseuds/Evkaliptz
Summary: Проблема возникла, когда однажды он понял, что он не хочет двигаться дальше. Более того, мысль об этом пугала его. Пугала настолько сильно, что он начал избегать мыслей о мелких напоминаниях о неизбежной временности в отношении всей этой ситуации, которая держала его сердце в узде. Также знал, как Лука боялся продолжать любить Маринетт с постоянной мыслью о том, что он просто временный человек в ее сердце, который ей больше не понадобится, как только она полностью выздоровеет.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Октябрьский день, такой же как и другие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Autumn Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093023) by [scattered_pages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_pages/pseuds/scattered_pages). 



Осень тихо, но неуклонно пришла в Париж и нежно поглотила все вокруг желтыми и оранжевыми листьями, холодным утром и запахом жареных каштанов, распространяющимся на каждом углу и безошибочно напоминающим о дождливых днях, оканчивающихся закатами, возвращением в класс и началом зимней погоды. Лука как обычно ждал Маринетт перед её коллежем. Будучи на год старше, их расписание часто не совсем совпадало, но настолько часто как он мог, делал всё возможное, чтобы каждый день после занятий поприветствовать её улыбкой и теплым объятием. Он дал ей это обещание ранним осенним днём, почти таким же как и год назад, когда он играл ей _её_ песню и старался как можно больше облегчить ее отягощенные плечи и разбитое сердце своими мелодиями, своим присутствием и тихой, но бесконечной поддержкой и обожанием, которые он испытывал к этой девушке, казалось, целую вечность.

Уже тогда он знал и старался очень часто напоминать себе о том, что это не навсегда. Что он не был «первым выбором». Что это не он занимал центральную часть её сердца. Он просто был тем мягким краем, помогающим ей собрать её сердце пока она не оправится и вновь станет счастливой.

Будучи шестнадцатилетним, можно было сказать, что Лука еще мало знал о любви и, пожалуй, это было самое опасное во всем этом. Потому что Лука знал, что он очень заботится о Маринетт, но был не полностью уверен, как это назвать. Он знал, что влюблялся и до этого. Он целовал девушку раньше. Он знал, каково это — наслаждаться чьим-то присутствием чуть больше, чем чьим-то еще, и как приятно хотеть быть рядом с ними, и как удивительно было бы видеть, как их руки ощущаются на нём или их губы на его губах. Более или менее, это были обычные подростковые влюблённости и влечение могло пройти так же быстро, как и пришло. И с молниеносной скоростью, поражающей его, он думал, что его чувства к Маринетт, вероятно, так же быстро угаснут.

Однако она очаровала его больше, чем что-либо или кто-либо вокруг него, и вызвала это интенсивное количество покровительства и благодарности, как никто другой прежде. Она была _не такой_ как остальные, которых он встречал до этого, и находясь рядом с ней, это приносило ему щепотку неуверенности и спокойствия одновременно, больше, чем кто-либо другой заставлял его чувствовать себя прежде. Но он — начинающий музыкант, свободный духом, добрый и терпеливый молодой человек, он знал, что ее ум и сердце были где-то далеко, и острая мысль об этом поразила его очень рано, когда он узнал ее так же хорошо, как и его чувства к ней, но он также знал, что он каким-то образом сделал ее счастливой и непринужденной, и если она продолжала возвращаться к нему и хотела проводить с ним больше времени и нуждалась в нем, чтобы заставить чувствовать себя вновь более стабильной и собранной, то он был более чем счастлив ей помочь. Даже когда всё это закончится, он будет проводить некоторое время с девушкой, которую он глубоко ценил, и поможет сердцу поправиться и восстановить силу, а потом просто продолжит жить своей жизнью. Так же легко и непринуждённо, как и всегда.

Проблема возникла, когда однажды он понял, что он не хочет двигаться дальше. Более того, мысль об этом пугала его. Пугала настолько сильно, что он начал избегать мыслей о мелких напоминаниях о неизбежной временности в отношении всей этой ситуации, которая держала его сердце в узде, потому что его сердце очень сильно не имело ничего из этого после определенного момента, и он продолжал и пытался, и пытался против всего себя похоронить это осознание под ковром настолько, насколько он мог.

Но прошёл год. И вот он здесь. И она бежала вниз по лестнице в новом свитере, немного великоватом для неё, что делало её хрупкой, словно ангелом, с волосами, собранными в два беспорядочных хвоста, её яркими голубыми глазами, которые блестели из-за её улыбки и, когда она бежала вниз по лестнице, её сопровождала Алья, помахав ей на прощание издали и отведя взгляд в левый нижний угол лестницы, где был Адриан. Кагами в его объятиях крепко обхватила его за шею, их губы двигались друг к другу с крошечными улыбками, казалось, целую вечность. И он наблюдал, как его ошеломляюще маленький ангел потерял этот блеск в ее глазах в считанные секунды, её руки стали нервно теребить край свитера, а её губы растянулись в маленькой грустной улыбке, когда она посмотрела вниз, улыбнувшись, как он полагал, чтобы восстановить её самообладание, и теперь её шаги были медленными и мягкими, будто она могла сломаться в любой момент, если она будет двигаться слишком внезапно и слишком быстро.

Когда это всё только началось, он был рад оказаться в безопасной бухте, чтобы встретить ее у подножия лестницы с распростертыми объятиями, заключить в свои объятия и спокойно держать ее, приглаживая волосы и целуя в лоб, пока боль не утихнет и они не смогут вместе пойти домой. Он испытывал странное, почти типично мужское чувство гордости за то, что только Адриан мог сломать её настолько сильно что только он мог собрать ее воедино, и он увел бы их из школы, от всего этого, и помог ей постепенно вернуть эту чудесную улыбку на лице. Вначале было тяжело. Очень тяжело. В первый раз она бросилась к нему в объятия, как он тут же уронил свой велосипед, не думая ни секунды чтобы прижать её к себе, плачущую, сломленную. И каждая слеза, каждый всхлип, который она пыталась сделать менее заметным и тихим, убивали его. После школы ему всегда приходилось очень долго гулять по Сене, и он был очень счастлив, возвращаясь домой чуть позже, потому что любое утомление после целого дня занятий исчезало в её присутствии, немного мороженого, пирога или несколько песен и, может быть, несколько забавных историй об их семьях, коллеже или еще о чем-нибудь, чтобы она через некоторое время хотя бы вновь улыбнулась ему.

Часто ей приходилось уходить внезапно, без объяснения причины, и она часто была очень застенчивой и хрупкой в отношении любого физического контакта, но, к безумному счастью его сердца, она медленно начала задерживаться в его объятиях чуть дольше, когда встречала его на лестнице. Медленно, она начала пытаться его обнять после прогулок — внезапно, счастливо, безопасно. Это развивалось постепенно, но так естественно и красиво, что в течение двух месяцев они обменивались своими _«Как дела»_ и короткими обсуждениями о прошедшем дне, все ещё находясь в объятиях друг друга, их головы поворачивались к волосам и шеям друг друга, и им нужно было насладиться моментом, прежде чем они смогут уйти и продолжить свой день. Сначала он обнимал ее за плечи, когда она краснела и иногда, хихикая, прислонялась к нему головой, а потом она хватала его за рукав куртки или обнимала его за руку, когда они шли.

Она всегда целовала его в щёку после прогулки. Сначала быстрый поцелуй, который постепенно превратился в более продолжительный поцелуй на его коже, при этом обхватывая его другую щеку рукой так, что он почувствовал тепло на шее и до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Для Луки этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя на вершине мира. Дома он становился более жизнерадостным и активным чем обычно и из-за этого не было конца поддразниваниям от Джулеки и Капитана. Пока однажды, это тоже не прогрессировало. Он не хотел двигаться вперёд. Ему и не нужно было этого делать, подумал он, хотя форма её губ и мягкость кожи с течением времени превращалось в _«а что, если»_ , его любопытство и чувства прокрадывались в более смелые мечты, где он представлял свои ладоней на её талии, или как её шея была бы теплее и мягче на его губах, чем на его мозолистых пальцах, или он мог бы почувствовать биение её сердца, если бы она прижалась к нему чуть сильнее, но даже эти фантазии не были поспешными. Они были мягкими и наполненными странными эмоциями, но Лука снова подумал, что он шестнадцатилетний парень, с этой девушкой он проводит всё больше времени, всё больше общается, и она ему нравится, так что это казалось еще одной нормальной вещью, которая, вероятно, уйдет, и он не сомневался в этом, когда она прижалась своими теплыми и настойчивыми губами к его губам, он чувствовал себя странно испуганным и радостным, потрясенным и переполненным странной тоской до такой степени, что у него даже слезились глаза, что было очень, очень странно. Он был очень благодарен, что она не заметила, так как быстро отошла, застенчиво улыбнулась, её щеки стали пунцовыми, и повернулась, чтобы побежать домой в пекарню.

Было ощущение, что любовь — это что-то другое. Он не был уверен что, или что-то ещё было сильнее, чем желание говорить, обнимать и петь этой девушке вечно, но это не могло быть так. Не могло. И вот, когда, держась за руки у реки, она сидела у него на коленях, ее головокружительные и жаждущие губы прижимались к возбуждающе счастливым и, возможно, еще более нежным жаждущим губам, когда ежедневный подарок в виде одного голубого миндального печенья с маленьким посланием, хвалящим что-то новое в нём каждый день, стал ее традицией, которую она никогда не пропускала ни на один день, когда она начала засыпать с ним, заботливо укрытой, во время учебы или свиданий в кино, и когда её смех, её доброта и её великолепие становились всегда и постоянно последним, о чем он думал перед сном, вместо того чтобы напоминать себе о том, что это временно, _«это не так, это не так»_ стало новой мантрой, которую он использовал, чтобы скрыть то, что он знал, что это полностью погубит его, если он позволит этому захватить его еще больше.

Но эта сломленная улыбка. Этот грустный взгляд в землю. В этот раз. В этот раз он очень болезненно прояснил некоторые вещи в порыве чувств, от которых он уже не мог убежать. И поэтому в этот раз он не приветствовал её с широкой улыбкой или широко распахнутыми руками, что вызвало растерянный, обеспокоенный взгляд на её лице, который разбил его сердце, что, по его мнению, было невозможно. 

— Прости, Маринетт… — его голос был словно шёпот, —… я больше так не могу.


	2. Словно жёлтые листья, позволь мне упасть в твои объятья

Существует особый вид печали, которую ваша первая любовь оставляет под кожей, и вы никогда не сможете по-настоящему вытащить её снова. И чем глубже и преданнее была эта любовь, тем больше вреда причиняла эта печаль, находящаяся в вас, и тем больше времени требуется, чтобы полностью забыть о болезненных тяготах и рывках её струн всякий раз, когда она хоть немного проявляется. _Особенно_ , когда другая сторона не сделала абсолютно ничего плохого, кроме того, что была счастлива, но с кем-то другим. Маринетт очень скоро поняла, какого это.

Потому что тебе повезло, если твоя любовь — тот, от кого вы можете убежать, кого вы можете обвинить, кто был скорее незнакомцем, чем компаньоном, и для кого требуется всего лишь небольшое расстояние, чтобы ты начал исцеляться и снова чувствовать себя живым. Но когда этот человек — ваш друг, часть группы ваших самых _близких_ друзей, и не только он, но и его новая возлюбленная… Это может _ранить_. Постоянно, безжалостно, оставляя тебя чувствовать себя эгоистичным, неправильным и разбитым, рана на твоем разбитом сердце никогда не успеет зажить, прежде чем оно снова разорвется.

И она верила что это просто эгоистичная обида, потому что этот человек не оскорблял её, _не возненавидел_. Он просто показал ей своё эмоциональное невежество, но это было не то, что она была способна принять, словно огромный грех или проступок любого рода, тем более, что этот мальчик все ещё был так добр и так мил к ней _и_ его девушке. Они оба любили и заботились о ней? а также были действительно идеальными друзьями для неё, и вместо того, чтобы быть счастливой, в голове Маринетт появлялась куча беспорядочных эмоций; самоотверженность и эгоизм, стремящиеся забыть и отчаянно желающие остаться и резко и болезненно ошеломляющие — и все в одно и то же время. Потому что самое плохое в первой любви — то, что она обычно приходит очень рано и никто, ни один опыт или история другого человека не могут подготовить вас к тому, когда она закончится, потому что боль каждого человека в этом случае очень печально уникальна, отличается и, возможно, хуже всего, чаще всего очень длительна.

К счастью, Алья, Джулека, Роуз и другие, что знали как она себя чувствовала и кто мог почувствовать, как плохо это действует на неё сейчас, даже когда она отчаянно пыталась скрыть это, старались быть рядом с ней настолько, насколько могли, стараясь как можно больше облегчить эту новую болезненную неловкость в их группе, помочь Маринетт двигаться дальше и вернуть счастливую, яркую атмосферу, которая бывала во время их тусовок, как у всей группы, без какой-либо печали, смущения или вины, пробирающейся по краям.

Но только один из них, каким-то образом, медленно и самоотверженно сумел, даже очень рано, полностью успокоить Мари и отвлечь её от боли, от толпы людей, за которыми она отчаянно пыталась быть счастливой, от учебы и даже на несколько мгновений, по крайней мере, от ещё более тайного хаоса и стресса, которые безраздельно властвовали в ней над её постоянно растущими обязанностями хранителя этого города, а теперь и _главного_ хранителя одного из самых важных и могущественных артефактов в мире.

Маринетт не верила в то, что была достойна _или_ готова быть хранителем всех Камней Чудес. Не сейчас, _особенно_ не сейчас. Страх, боль и заботы были слишком огромны для юной пятнадцатилетней девочки, которая была ответственной, прилежной и зрелой, но, как и любой пятнадцатилетка, не была готова к тому, что принесет ей этот мир. И пока добрые слова и поддержка друзей — по крайней мере, в отношении некоторых вещей, которые ей не нужно было постоянно держать в секрете от них — помогало ей держаться на плаву, но только Луке действительно удавалось успокоить её, заставлять верить в себя, _держать её в здравом уме_. Ей даже не нужно разговаривать с ним о Камнях Чудес, её тайна могла оставаться надежно скрытой, потому что с ним ей даже не нужны были никакие советы или утешения по этому поводу, потому что он, просто оставаясь самим собой, будучи с ней, разговаривая с ней о совершенно разных вещах, играя ей музыку, когда она закрывала глаза и отдыхала рядом с ним, и давая ей просто безусловную и всегда терпеливую поддержку. Этого было достаточно, чтобы все мучения в её сознании с лёгкостью ушли на задний план. Он просто каким-то образом знал её и знал, как это сделать, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Через некоторое время она не могла представить и дня, в котором не видит его внизу, у лестницы коллежа, как обычно улыбающегося и ожидающего её. Было что-то особенное в этой рутине и она могла поклясться, даже несмотря на всю ее растерянность, неверие и неуверенность, что каждый раз он показывал что-то редкое и особенное в этой улыбке, что-то, что могла увидеть только она и что предназначалось именно _ей_. Потому что даже если Алья и была её лучшей подругой, и она всегда могла быть с ней счастлива и спокойна, но то, что она чувствовала, когда была с Лукой, было чем-то совершенно иным. Небольшое чувство защищённости, медленно разгорающееся, пока не превратилось в эту всепоглощающую радость, обожание и чувство, будто она дома, пока она была за ним или рядом с ним.

И все же, несмотря на все это, до сих пор было больно видеть Адриана и Кагами вместе, мальчика, по которому она тосковала, казалось, целую вечность, человека, с которым она представляла себе своё будущее, но так или иначе, возможность _этого_ нового будущего довольно быстро стала освежающе лучшим и более счастливым вариантом. И он перестал быть берегом, на который она упала, блокируя всё остальное вокруг, причиняющее ей боль или ущерб и, но вскоре стал важной, независимой новой частью её жизни. Маринетт никогда особо не задумывалась о вторых шансах или втором выборе, даже в то время, что она знала, что Лука испытывал к ней определенные чувства. Она никогда не прекращала мечтать о ней и Адриане и никогда не осмеливалась надеяться, что найдется достойная замена, которая действительно будет чувствовать то же самое в ответ. Кроме того, Лука не был просто «заменой». Он был самостоятельным, таким отличающимся от Адриана, в некоторых аспектах отличался даже от неё, но в лучшем виде — тот, кто завершает тебя, вдохновляет тебя и делает тебя лучше. И каким же было это удивлением, что вкус его губ был самой прекрасной вещью, которую только можно себе представить, что комфорт его объятий не мог сравниться ни с каким уютным одеялом или подушкой, и что всего нескольких слов или даже одного выражения было достаточно, чтобы он _понял_. И точно знать что делать. Боже, она надеялась, что тоже сможет ответить ему взаимностью. По крайней мере, немного, чтобы он получил часть той безопасности и счастья, которые она чувствовала с ним.

Поэтому, в один из таких обычных дней, спустя больше года после того, как её сердце разбилось и она открылась ему, он поприветствовал её внизу у этой лестницы, но так же поступили Адриан и Кагами, огромное количество обязанностей, которые ждали её в этот конкретный день, когда она придёт домой, и её собственная неуверенность в себе, и, _черт возьми_ , ей _было все ещё больно_. Видеть это было _всё ещё больно_. Даже если она не хотела его, даже если она пыталась двигаться дальше, эти проклятые осколки под её кожей все еще резали со знакомой остротой каждый раз, когда она видела их, и эта мысль «что могло бы быть» вползала в её голову даже на миллисекунду.

Но лицо Луки, когда она подошла поприветствовать его, дрожащая походка, которой он отошел от неё, когда она потянулась к нему…

_— Прости, Маринетт… Я не могу больше это терпеть._

Это то, что дало ей понять, что она даже не думала о том, насколько сильной может быть её боль. Но эта боль ощущалась по-другому. Это было похоже на потерю дома. Как будто что-то, что _уже было_ так глубоко внутри неё, вдруг захотело уйти.

— Лука..? — её голос тихо надломился, в нем слышалось испуганное замешательство.

Он посмотрел на неё и вздохнул, прежде чем вновь посмотреть вниз. — С самого первого дня нашей встречи… Я был немного эгоистичен, Маринетт…

— Эгоистичен? — она наклонила голову, его действия были неясными.

— Я… — начал он, но закрыл свой рот, сделав еще один глубокий, тревожный вдох, прежде чем мягко потянулся к ее руке. — Мари… — он шептал, — В прошлом году… Я думаю, что это были одни из самых счастливых, самых замечательных, вдохновляющих моментов, которые у меня когда-либо были в жизни… — его губы растянулись в печальной улыбке, и она ответила ему тем же. — Но чем больше я привязывался к этому… привязывался _к тебе_ … тем больше я понимал, что это вопрос времени, прежде чем все это исчезнет и меня разорвут на куски. Прежде чем ты снова станешь счастливой и начнешь двигаться дальше.

Она слегка нахмурилась, почему это должно было исчезнуть?

И тогда до неё дошло. До боли очевидно и мучительным чувством вины.

Оу.

_Оу._

— И больше всего на свете, Мари, просто видеть тебя счастливой, просто видеть нас вместе, тусоваться после школы, болтать до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно для того, чтобы не спать ночью, просто… _существовать_ с тобой, не имея ничего определенного или чего-то большего, я мог бы честно оставаться таким навсегда. Потому что ты даже не представляешь, как я счастлив… — он грустно усмехнулся и отвел взгляд, — …это помогает мне сделать тебя счастливой.

— Лука! — она быстро вмешалась, но он остановил её.

— Мари, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь как мне сложно выразиться словами… Если я не скажу это сейчас, то тогда, когда я соберусь с мыслями, но ничего не скажу и буду сожалеть об этом, это будет хуже для нас обоих… — он слегка сжал её руки, глядя ей в глаза, — Мари… кажется, я влюблён в тебя. Я имею в виду люблю, _как люблю_ , я хочу остаться с тобой навсегда и я не могу представить свою жизнь без влюблённости в тебя… — быстро выпалил он и покраснел глубоким малиновым оттенком, резко контрастирующим с его лазурно-голубыми волосами.

Её глаза слегка расширились, « _люблю_ , люблю…» — это было все, что она смогла выпалить ему в ответ, но потрясенное молчание было единственным, что заполнило её рот после этого, хотя это было, возможно, к лучшему, потому что Лука быстро продолжил.

— И хотя это было бы просто замечательно, и… идеально для меня, я не думаю, что это то, чего _ты_ хочешь, не так ли…? — он ещё раз грустно улыбнулся, но на его лице было столько грусти, что это едва ли можно было назвать настоящей улыбкой. Отчаянные намеки на скорбь, которые он очень явно пытался подавить, как только мог, вызвали слезы в уголках её глаз.

— Мари, _нет_ , — сказал с мягкой заботливой твердостью, подойдя к ней на шаг и взяв обе её руки в свои, — _Не грусти_ из-за меня, это не твоя вина, что я чувствую себя так, и ты обязана отвечать взаимностью, хорошо? — он посмотрел ей в глаза. — В конце концов, я же твой друг, я хочу чтобы ты была счастлива, я тут единственный эгоист, рассказывающий обо всём этом и подводя тебя.

— Н-но, Лука… — ее голос стих, она всхлипнула, и ей захотелось проклясть себя прямо сейчас за то, что была такой жалкой, когда Лука и так чувствовал себя плохо. Она закрыла глаза и сморгнула слезы, одна из которых скатилась по её щеке от движения, и покачала головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Чёрт возьми! — она злобно выдохнула и сделала глубокий вдох, — Почему… Почему ты считаешь, что я не думаю о тебе также?

— Мари, ты должна понимать, что это важно, чтобы ты… Погоди, что? — он уставился на нее с таким видом, словно не был уверен, правильно ли понял, что, может быть, это слезы искажают ее голос или, может быть, он неправильно расслышал.

Она широко улыбнулась и провела рукавом свитера по влажной щеке, снова шмыгнув носом. — Лука… Лука, дурачок, я тоже влюблена в тебя. Разве ты этого не заметил? Разве это не было до смешного и смущающе очевидно? — она слегка усмехнулась.

Но это не подняло его настроение. По правде говоря, лицо парня стало лишь мрачнее. — Дело в том, что я видел как ты до сих пор смотришь на них — он указал на Адриана и Кагами позади них, когда те уходили и махали им рукой. — Я знаю, ты до сих пор любишь его. Возможно, ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности или утешении со мной, но я не думаю, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я…

 _Лука Куффен_! — Маринетт неожиданно нахмурилась, — Ты ничего не сделал, но позволил мне быть самим собой с вами и быть той, кем я являюсь на самом деле, и теперь ты считаешь, что я не могу распознать свои собственные чувства?!

Это явно слегка озадачило его. — Я еще не до конца осознала, как обижена и разочарована тем фактом, что кто-то, о ком я заботилась так сильно и так долго, как и об Адриане, выбрал кого-то совершенно другого, кого-то совершенно нового, — она тщательно взвесила свои слова, но решила быть честной, — Он был моей первой любовью… Даже после того, как мои чувства к нему иссякли, было нормальным то, что осталось немного боли и печали, даже если и на долгое время. Но даже если бы он передумал и бросился ко мне в объятия, я бы _никогда_ не предпочла его тебе, больше никогда, _не теперь_!

Пока она говорила, полная решимости, то поняла, что многие из этих вещей давили на её разум, но она слишком боялась материализовать их в связные мысли, не говоря уже о словах, но теперь она здесь и, честно говоря, она бы упустила шанс когда-либо сказать это снова, — Знаю, я толком… _не определилась_ что между нами. Но Лука, ты знаешь меня, я не тот тип девочек, которые ведут себя так, как я веду себя с тобой, если бы у меня не было законных, серьёзных причин для этого, ты же знаешь, я не из тех, кто будет притворяться, даже из корыстных соображений.

— Оу… — он выдохнул, как будто она только что осветила что-то, что, как он теперь понял, должно было быть чем-то очень ясным для него.

— Лука. Я не хочу потерять всё это, — её ладонь потянулась к его щеке, и он слегка наклонился к ней, автоматически реагируя на неё в этот момент дружбы или отношений, или кем бы они сейчас ни были.

Но Маринетт понимала, что теперь, когда все это наконец-то _было_ сделано, больше не нужно откладывать из страха и избегать этого, нужно продолжать в том же духе и держаться рядом с ним, и, к счастью, все причины её страхов и сомнений были теперь унесены прочь.

Обхватив ладонью и другую его щеку, она посмотрела ему в глаза с яркой, полной надежды улыбкой и румянцем на щеках, и её все еще влажных глаз. — Хочешь… Х-хочешь ли ты стать моим парнем?

Он облегчённо издал звонкий хриплый смешок. Она думала, что до тех пор, пока она действительно не _«задала вопрос»_ он не совсем поверил ей. — Ты уверена? — всё-таки спросил он, и она вновь нахмурилась, состроив недовольную гримасу. — Чёрт, Лука, пожалуйста, поверь что я… — её мольба была быстро прервана губами, прижавшимися к её губам, руками, обнимавшими её успокаивающе привычным способом, что только заставило её почувствовать себя полной, её тело тут же отозвалось, расслабившись в его руках закрыв глаза, когда она жадно ответила на поцелуй. Некоторые, может быть, даже Алья, дразняще свистели им на заднем плане, но никто из них даже не слышал этого. Теперь существовали только они и это всё. Долгое, мучительно ожидаемое и прежде страшное завершение года незнания, не дерзания и сдерживания.

Они целовались и раньше, да, но на этот раз было что-то настолько _правильное_ , что это сделало Мари такой счастливой, заставив её глаза снова стать влажными от соленой влаги. И когда они отстранились, а их лбы прижались друг к другу, она могла поклясться, что его глаза тоже были немного влажными. Улыбнувшись ей так, что она была совершенно уверена, что эта улыбка была ярче и красивее, чем осеннее солнце над ними, он просто притянул её ближе к себе, и они просто стояли так некоторое время, просто обнимаясь и будучи блаженно счастливыми.

Он осторожно провел одной рукой по её волосам, а другой крепко прижал к себе и гладя так, что по спине побежали сладкие мурашки. Он снова засмеялся, — Ты, как бы, отняла у меня мои слова, я бы сейчас прочитал тебе сонет, если бы мог или если бы знал, как это сделать, но я думаю, что несколько минут назад мы оба заметили что я ужасен в выражении своей любви…

— Не волнуйся, — она уткнулась носом в изгиб его шеи, вдыхая его сладкий аромат и желая остановить этот момент, чтобы он остался таким навсегда. — Ты уже её показываешь.


End file.
